


Drabbles 01-10 for 100-in-100

by Severina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten drabbles written for various prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles 01-10 for 100-in-100

**Author's Note:**

> Written for various prompts at LJ's 1_million_words community. Rumple/Belle (with one Rumple & Bae).
> 
> * * *

01\. **Prompt: the eyes have it**  
Rumple/Belle, Dark Castle

The greenish skin is disconcerting, and the always-fluttering hands and black-tipped nails tend to draw one's attention. But it is the eyes that reveal the true Rumplestiltskin. They can be cold and calculating or sparkling with mischief; convey confusion or mock-surprise or shrewd cunning. And sometimes… sometimes, with her, they go soft and warm. 

He ducks his head then, to hide his eyes away. 

But Belle remembers the way he looks at her; takes the image to bed with her at night to keep her warm.

She could fall in love with the man who looks at her like that.

***

02\. **Prompt: soul divided**  
Rumple/Belle, spoilers to 414, "enter the dragon"

The street in front of the shop is deserted, of course. It takes Rumplestiltskin but a thought to turn eyes and footsteps aside.

He props the rose against the door, then has to stoop quickly to retrieve it when a gust of wind sends it toppling to the pavement. He brushes dirt from the petals and resets it carefully, a quick flicker of his fingers holding it in place.

"If you'll have it," he murmurs.

She'll assume it was from her young suitor. But it will be worth the pain he'll feel at that, if only to see her smile.

**

03\. **Prompt: crystal blue persuasion**  
Rumple/Belle

"Rumple—"

"No, Belle. There's absolutely no reason for us to get involved in the Charming's little adventure with this week's monster. It's time Snow learned to lead."

"And we just let the town suffer while she figures it out?"

"Storybrooke has survived sorcerers, giants—"

"Rumple." 

Her hand on his arm gives him pause; he swallows and feels his resolve fading when she runs her fingers into his nape. And when she blinks lazily up at him and murmurs, "I'm sure I could think of some reward for your service," it crumbles altogether.

He could drown in those eyes.

**

04\. **Prompt: a proper cup of tea**  
Rumple/Belle, Dark Castle

Despite her sheltered upbringing, the girl proves to be an adequate cook and an excellent laundress. His meals are simple and filling, supplemented by robust breads and hearty soups; his clothes crisp and clean.

If only Belle's expertise extended to the teapot.

She lets the tea steep too long, or not long enough. Overflows the pot with leaves, or uses so few that the result is little more than flavoured water. And though he holds his tongue and drinks it anyway – though he's unsure just why – sometimes Rumplestiltskin thinks he would sacrifice all his magic for a single proper cup of tea.

**

05\. **Prompt: ties**  
Rumple Belle, Early Season Two

Of all the strange articles of clothing in this Land Without Magic, Belle thinks she likes ties the most.

She likes the intricacy of folding the fabric into shape and sliding it perfectly into place; the glint of the tie clip and the bright spot of colour against Rumple's dark shirts. But mostly she likes wrapping her fingers around the tie and tugging gently, seeing Rumple's eyes go wide and then darken with lust when she tows him forward, watching his mouth drop open and his hands reach for her waist. She likes knowing that he'll follow wherever she leads. 

**

06\. **Prompt: holding on and letting go**  
Rumple, Season Three

They say that time slows down at the moment of death, allowing one to relive moments from the past; to see one's life pass before the eyes. For Rumplestiltskin, time seems to speed up as the moment foretold long ago by the seer finally comes to pass.

But he tries to memorize the exact colour of Bae's hair; to hold in his heart the precise way that Belle's nose wrinkles when she smiles. And he hopes that, wherever he's going, he will be allowed to keep these images to soothe him.

Then he plunges the dagger into his father's back.

**

07\. **Prompt: notoriously deceitful, the wall chart**  
Rumple & Bae, pre-curse

"I'm certain I've grown more than that, Papa!"

Rumplestiltskin smiled. "Notoriously deceitful, the wall chart," he teased. "Perhaps fairies flew over in the middle of the night to change the notches, hmm?"

"But fairies are good, Papa," the boy protested.

"Hmm," Rumplestiltskin answered. He opened his mouth to joke with the boy further, but the openly dejected expression on Bae's face abruptly changed his mind. He threw an arm over the boy's shoulder and led him away from the scratches on the wall, hugged him tight. "You'll be big enough to help with the sheep soon enough, son," he soothed.

**

08\. **Prompt: a well-loved book**  
Rumple/Belle, Dark Castle

There are thousands of books in the library he gives her. Tales of daring and adventure; histories and memoirs; the mystical lore of many lands. More books than she would have time to read in a hundred lifetimes.

Yet Belle still pines for one simple text – the first book her mother ever read to her. She misses its well-worn cover, and when she tells Rumplestiltskin that merely touching it could bring back her mother's voice to her ears, he wrinkles his nose and makes a jest.

She smiles to find the book on her nightstand when she retires for the evening.

**

09\. **Prompt: laundry day**  
Rumple/Belle, Dark Castle

Belle brushes a stray lock of hair from her brow with a grimace before plunging her hands back into the lukewarm water. "He can just wiggle his fingers and poof his clothes clean, but no," she mutters under her breath. "Wash my shirts, Belle. Clean my trousers, Belle."

"Problem, dearie?"

She starts before straightening deliberately, eyes narrowed. "Not at all," she grits out.

"Good," Rumplestiltskin says with a giggle. "I shall expect those dry and ironed by midday."

When he disappears, her grimace becomes a wicked smirk as she eyes the bottle of starch. Two can play at this game. 

**

10\. **Prompt: ice**  
Rumple/Belle, Early Season Two

Rumplestiltskin is sleeping soundly when the rumbling noise wakes him up.

_Crackle. Crunch. Thunk._

"Not again," he mumbles as he pushes down the covers, throws on his robe and takes up his cane. He thumps his way carefully to the kitchen, makes his way to her side. "Belle," he begins, "sweetheart—"

"I know, it's late," she says, turning and clutching her glass close to her chest. "But Rumple! Ice at the touch of a button!"

He sighs, drapes an arm over her shoulder and steers her away from the refrigerator. It's a good thing her smile is so endearing.


End file.
